Hokuro Mogura
}} }} | previous affiliation = | team = | previous team = | occupation = Clan Leader of the Mogura | previous occupation = }} }} Dust Release: New World Foundation Separation Dust Release: Decaying World Migration Dust Release: Ten Thousand Dying Futures Dirt Covering Technique Dirt Gun Dirt Armor Instant Earth Clone Dirt Titan Technique Summoning Technique (Moles) Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Clone Technique Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu Magnetic Field Tracking }} Hokuro Mogura (モルモル, Mogura, Hokuro) is a shinobi from . He hails from the Mogura Clan, one of Iwagakure's younger clans. He is often referred to as 'The Mole Man' a title he earned from the use of his jutsu and as a pun on his name. Appearance Hokuro is a man you can notice in a crowd, but mostly if you're looking for him. his pale skin already makes him seem as a man of the night, and his golden hair makes this trait even more noticeable. His blue eyes pierce the soul. While he does wear an eyepatch over his right eye it isn't exactly needed and is merely an accessory. His outfit changes on several occasions. While he is often seen wearing black on some occasions he is also known to wear bright ceremonial robes to special events. His common clothing is designed primarily to allow easy comfort and ends in a coattail, making the outfit look like a large trenchcoat. His hands are often covered in gloves, and several scars can be seen when the gloves are removed. Personality Hokuro is a man who knows that he has to protect his village, and keeps an eye on all threats. That means there are few lands and organizations that he is not wary of. This makes him very knowledgeable. He also maintains an amazing memory, allowing him to remember tiny details. This memory gives him an excellent lay of the land and works into his tactical nature. Hokuro is relatively polite in conversation, which seems strange considering his attire. He is an honest and relatively trustworthy individual who seeks to protect his village. Primarily he seeks alliances over foes, and while he may be ruthless he often offers weaker men a chance to surrender unless he deems them a threat to his village. Hokuo is a notorious planner, and is willing to battle if it fits into his plans. His plans are usually in conjunction with others, and he is willing to accept allies in his battles. His power mixed with his cunning make him a dangerous man. Abilities Hokuro is well known for his power, and for his intelligence. These factor into his pure strength and make him an even greater foe than first conceived. His power is only more impressive due to the he possesses, . Nature Transformation Hokuro is capable of a terrifying , otherwise known as . His skill with is impressive and his control of his element only proves to increase his power to extreme levels. His also grants him access to three natures, Earth, Fire, and Wind. With these three natures and his clan's hiden jutsu he is considered extremely dangerous. Taijutsu Hokuro is a skilled user of taijutsu, which while not his preferred form of combat it is still an important skill. He has on several occasions proven to possess formidable speed and strength, to extents where he can fight with even those blessed by superior dojutsu. His skill in taijutsu alone has made him a foe other ninja avoid in direct singular combat. He combines this with his ninjutsu to make him a deadly force beyond most men. His primary usage of taijutsu is to force targets to fight at longer distances, where he can use his Kekkei Tota without the worry of harming himself as well. Ninjutsu Hokuro is a skilled ninja in the form of ninjutsu. His most infamous ability is the , and while it may be one of his most well known attributes it is not his greatest. His greatest skill though is in form of Earth Jutsu, which he can utilize to extraordinary degrees. He is most known for his master of Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, a skill that he has mastered to legendary degrees. It is said that when he utilizes Earth Jutsu he is on a level rarely reached by others. His speed underground is often remarked as being legendary and inhuman as he has been known to use this technique to travel vast distances at blinding speeds. Sometimes his power over this technique is often confused with a time/space jutsu considering how fast he can move. Genjutsu While Hokuro does not really practice genjutsu he is still knowledgeable of its effects and how to use some of the more basic techniques. He uses genjutsu primarily as a side arm, to be used in dire situations or when he must retreat. Sensory Hokuro is capable of several sensory skills, a talent in which he has proven excellent control. One such talent is the ability to use Magnetic Field Tracking, a technique often used alongside Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique. He utilizes this along with the to sense the world around him and track targets with astounding clarity. Even those who are invisible to chakra sensing can be detected, and it is even possible for Hokuro to sense objects through walls. Kenjutsu While not famous for his sword skill, Hokuro is a dangerous man when wielding a sword. He mostly uses a two sword fighting style to take on multiple foes at once, using his strength and speed to balance out the flaws inherently built into a duel sword stance. He is often referred to as a deadly blur, and utilizes his sword skill with his ninjutsu to terrifying levels. Summoning Technique Hokuro uses moles as his summoning technique, something that was involved in his naming. He uses moles to build upon his strengths, allowing him to change the landscape and target several targets at once. Hokuro is even capable of summoning larger moles, which eh uses primarily for wide scale destruction, and to take down enemy compounds. Intelligence Hokuro is said to possess amazing intellect, allowing him to study and learn the effects of techniques at extreme speeds. While not on the level of the Sharingan he can easily adapt and learns jutsu to a degree where it is said he can master several powerful jutsu in a single week. This skill made him a man feared not only for his strength, but also his strategy. ''' Stats''' Trivia *Hokuro's theme is "Breakdown" by Breaking Benjamin * According to the Official Databook: **Hokuro's hobbies are the following: digging tunnels, practicing his technique, feeding his moles, and studying maps of the world. ** Hokuro's favorite food is pork. His least favorite is anything made from tofu. **Hokuro has completed 460 official missions in total: 73 D-Rank, 127 C-Rank, 131 B-Rank, 76 A-Rank, 53 S-Rank. **Hokuro's favorite word is "Mole". Quotes -(To an unnamed ANBU) "They say that kings control the world. But I am the one who manipulates it." -(To an unnamed ANBU) "People know so much about the rest of the world, but we know so little about the earth beneath our feet. We have never traveled to the core of our world and seen it with our own eyes. To many I am like the center of the earth. You only know I am there, but you cannot see me with your eyes. But I can see you, for you walk on the earth that I control." -(To Hana Mogura) "We are moles. Those who hide beneath the soil and strike with power. We can tear the bedrock of a nation to shreds and we can rebuild a world below. That is who we are, that is the Mogura Clan." Category:Jonin Category:Jonin Category:Iwagakure Category:Male